thejacobsurgenorfandomcom-20200215-history
Slenderman
| relatives = Unknown | occupation = Journalist (formerly) | birthDate = June 10th 1904 (mutated at age 40, cannot age after transformation) | status = Alive | powers = | species = Normal: Human (formerly)/Mutated creature Transformed: Pony | gender = Male | age = 40 (cannot age after transformation) | eyes = None, formerly brown | height = Varies, usually around 7'2" (219 cm; normal) 5'5" (167 cm; pony) | weight = 154 lbs (70 kg) | hobby = Helping children. Killing parents. | goals = Get revenge on the Nazis (succeeded). Kill abusive parents and help their children (ongoing). | type of hero = Chaotic Neutral Humanoid }} The Slenderman is a supernatural creature with nebulously defined characteristics and abilities. Slenderman is thought to have been in existence for centuries, covering a large geographic area. Believers in the Slenderman tie his appearances in with many other legends around the world, including; Fear Dubh (or, The Dark Man) in Scotland, the Dutch Takkenmann (Branch Man), and the German legend of Der Großmann or Der Grosse Mann (the Tall Man). History Before he became a monster the Slenderman was known as Charles, Charles was an unhappy person who found it hard to fit in. Charles eventually became a journalist of some persuasion for an unknown company. In September of 1944, Charles had been sent to a location with several others to report suspicious activity at a power plant out in a forest. Upon arrival and during investigation, Charles and his team were marked for termination, as the power plant had been commissioned by the Nazis for producing an experimental substance. Charles and co had discovered this function, as well as the nearby death camp. In order to keep their secrets safe, the Nazis terminated the investigation crew. Charles had managed to escape from the Waffen SS, and hid inside of a bunker. The SS decided it would be easier just to burn him alive, and set the bunker aflame. Unfortunately, the chemicals inside the bunker as well as a lightning strike on the bunker caused a bizarre reaction to Charles, and as a result, Charles became a paranormal entity. He then proceeded to attack the Nazis and couldn't appear to be stopped until he vanished without a trace. Charles then came across a child running from a few Nazis and proceeded to kill them, sparing the child's life and helping them to escape. Relationships Herobrine Slenderman and Herobrine deeply hate each other. When Herobrien brought Sally back to life and sent her to kill her uncle he ran into the Slenderman, Slenderman asked Herobrine what he was doing and Herobrine told him that he was forming an evil group to take over the world. Slenderman and Herobrine proceeded to fight, burning down the forest in the process, Herobrine escaped and took Sally to the Dark Dimension. Slenderman and Herobrine have fought numerous times, in the real world and in Equestria. Physical Description Normal Form Slenderman generally appears as a tall humanoid creature in a black suit, red or black tie, and white shirt. His face is totally white, completely devoid of facial features. He has no hair, and generally has normal-looking bare hands. Slenderman has been depicted in imagery and literature at anywhere between 6 and 15 feet tall, depending on the situation, though he is really 10 feet tall and can change his size between 5 and 15 feet tall. Pony Form Slenderman's pony form is identical to his regular form, his height is around 5 feet tall and has the generic appearance of an elder alicorn with the same snout and head. Personality Slenderman is a quiet individual, he tries to be as kind as he can when it comes to facing random children, and is usually nervous when he comes across a group of children. When he deals with parents he will lead them into the woods where he will place eight pages for them to find, if they find all of the pages they live, and if they don't they die, he normally chooses the father and then goes for the mother. While his actions are noble, his methods of dealing with parents are rather extreme, it can be considered delusional, but Slenderman generally doesn't know what to do, as he doesn't want to be found out by the authorities. Slenderman is not entirely 'good', as he prefers to be alone and stalks whoever disturbs him or enters his forest. Theme Song "The Slenderman Song" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eMgbfFpXZu0 Voice https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bm5eSjPTFBY (Slenderman) Slenderman Quotes "You most certainly will die.." "Do not fear me child." "I will help you." "You are nothing but a monster... What are your goals?" "Take solace in the rain, my children. It only means I'm near." Gallery Ty5UMcN.png victor-surge-e569f5dc-0425-4d09-a45b-0edd9b0d9478.jpg Slenderman_by_jimmygibbsjr.jpg slenderman_thumbnail.jpg aid2563350-v4-728px-Draw-Slender-Man-Step-7-Version-2.jpg Slenderman-800.jpg slenderman-1-708110.jpg|The first sighting of Slenderman. Slender_playground.jpg|The 2nd photo of Slenderman. Symbol_Proxy.png|The Slenderman Symbol Slenderman-the-slender-man-39241853-500-303.jpg 2d1687d4d286412ea058d2af73abf3ce--creepypasta-slenderman-creepypasta-characters.jpg Slendermdl70.jpg|Anonymous graffito of the Slenderman drawn on pavement in Raleigh, North Carolina. Slenderman-Skies.jpg slendervolumetricmontag.png Slenderman Pony.png|The Slenderman as a pony. Trivia *The enderman creatures introduced into the game Minecraft during the adventure update take some inspiration from the Slenderman, but act differently in that they move blocks around with its freakishly long arms and acts similar to the Weeping Angels from the Doctor Who television series. Endermens' actions may also be based off of SCP-173 of the SCP Foundation series, and their appearance is similar to SCP-096, which also has a slight resemblance to Slenderman. They also have the ability to teleport and will attack if seen by the player. *Slenderman, by definition, violates the square-cube law as his volume does not necessarily increase in proportion to his body size, and his spatial occupation is very undetermined and variable. Category:Heroes Category:Adults Category:Unaging Category:Tragic